Mind Dump
by artismessy1963
Summary: A load of drabbles I just need to get out of my head. Mainly Doctor (10)/ Master (Simm) orientated. Each Chapter will not usually follow the previous. If you don't like slash, don't read. RATED VERY MATURE. IF UNDER 18 DO NOT READ.
1. Chapter 1

EDIT: Sorry about that weird code thing. Got it all fixed up now. Should be easier to read this time around. Thanks for pointing that out.

* * *

"Fuck!" he cried out, struggling to get the belt off. His tormentor simply laughed, dangling the remote from behind the barred window. Another wave sent him to his knees, his body trembling.

He had thought that this was a chastity belt of sorts...well...it was...but one that didn't stop orgasms...but enforced them. His cock was held flush to his belly by a plastic shell, metal rings encircling the shaft beneath. His sac was pulled downwards by a metal ring attached to the main belt, which also held a thick plug within his arse.

The man behind the barred window had awoken him by turning the belt on. The plug started vibrating, expanding to fit him perfectly. The rings holding his cock began to pulse and vibrate, keeping him on the edge of pleasure.

"He had been this way for hours. Alternating between cursing the man and pleading with him. He was trembling, sweat covering his body. He offered everything but what the man wanted...he just...couldn't. Not again.

The vibrations increased and he gasped, "Ko-koschei...please," he begged when the other Time Lord decided to enter the room at last, kneeling down beside him. The Master smiled, taking the Doctor's arms, cuffing them to the sides of the belt.

He took out a collar, strapping it around the Doctor's neck, two little chains dangling from it. Each chain held a small clover clamp. The Master tweaked each of the Doctor's nipples between his fingers, then attached the clamps, giving them a little tug to tighten them up.

"You look so beautiful, Doctor," the Master finally purred, pulling yet another item out of his pocket: a panel gag, which he fastened tight around the Doctor's mouth. He smiled, patting his cheek, "There. Did you really think that I was wanting you to submit? No. I was going to take this from you no matter what."

The remote was out again and the Doctor writhed, his protests muffled. His body arched as the settings were upped, and then began to subside to a mere ache. Something tolerable as he was hauled to his feet.

He was led down the halls, back to the conference room. No...no...his eyes widened as he beheld the cameras, all aimed at a cleared platform. He was pulled there and forced to sit, his ankles chained to points on the platform, spreading his legs, giving the cameras a good shot of his engorged prick inside the belt.

His collar was fastened to a post set behind him, and then the Master smiled, "Give them a good show, Doctor," he whispered and then turned to the cameras, "Humans of Earth, behold! Your savior. Your...Doctor. How...pathetic," he sneered, pulling out the remote, dialing it back up.

The Doctor writhed as the vibrations and heat bursts started again, sparking him into a frenzy. He closed his eyes, head tilting back against the post as his feet lifted his buttocks from the floor. He groaned behind the gag, his nostrils flaring for oxygen. He flushed with embarrassment as millions of humans, those that survived, were forced to watch this.

The Master worked the remote, dialing back on the sensations or speeding them up whenever he saw fit. Just when the Doctor thought he couldn't take anymore...when he thought he would burst at the seams, the Master turned it down, denying him the sweet release he sought.

The cameras were turned off, but the Doctor remained where he was, locked in this state by the Master. Hair disheveled, pupils dilated behind lidded eyes. The Master knelt beside him, fingers running through his sweaty hair, "Everyday that Miss Jones is still free...you will go through this. But, look on the bright side: Maybe I'll let you cum after I kill her. Doesn't that sound like fun?" he laughed, leaving the settings on low before he left.


	2. Chapter 2

sort of a chapter 2. Really short. I apologize. Just needed to clear an idea out of my head. If you have any ideas for a future chapter you want to see, drop me a line. I'll happily torture these characters.

* * *

The Master had to admit how adorable his prisoner was. How well his lean muscles played with his light skin, those pretty little freckles splattered about. He smiled, watching that lithe body strain once again in its restraints, a muffled cry coming from behind the thick, leather hood.

His fingers played with the remote, upping the current just a little more. He did like watching the Doctor squirm. A near-continuous stream of pre-cum dribbled from his cock at this point, pooling on the floor. He stood up, moving closer to his prize, inspecting the wires that trailed up into his arse, then to the one that wound to his sac.

"Oh, come now, Doctor. You have a lot more fight in you than that. How about, another day of electro-stim treatment?" he purred, lifting the Doctor's chin up, "I do believe another day would do just fine." He chuckled, dropping the remote in his pocket.

* * *

His fingers traced the Doctor's glistening body, feeling the muscles twitch under his fingers. The Master adjusted the restraints now, making the Doctor lean forward a little. He removed the band from around Theta's cock and gently stroked, "There, there, my dear," his voice was mockingly sweet as he stroked the Doctor's rock hard cock.

There were grunts from behind the gag, the Doctor's eyes rolled nearly all the way back in his skull as hips thrust in time with the Master's hand. He allowed it for a few minutes, letting the Doctor's own liquids slick up his cock. Then he moved his hand away, smirking as Theta's hips bucked and his cock throbbed with need.

"You will cum, Theta, but only when I allow it," the Master reminded his prisoner, laughing. He took a length of rope, tying it around the Doctor's sac, then pulled, securing the other end to a setting in the floor. He turned the electro-stim back on, then left him again, laughing as he shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Long intermission. So sorry about that. Here is a new chapter. Something a little different this time. Do hope you enjoy.

Today had been going so well. Well, better than most days. But, now, he had a problem. Well, several problems. First off...how to get out of this pod. Secondly, how to fix whatever the Sisters had done to Rose, and, finally, to fix all this disease human flesh thing.

But, first things first...this pod was going to flood with a thousand different diseases, and, frankly, he didn't want to be in here when it did. The Doctor could hear Rose, or not-Rose, talking with the Sisters outside the pod. A rather heated discussion, but he wasn't paying too much attention. Escape was essential.

His attention was diverted from escape for a brief second when he heard the valves opening. Fear and panic filled him and he worked harder to get out. Instead of a stream of chemicals, however, the pod filled with gas. A sort of paralytic mixed with a type of knockout g-

And, out like a light he went. The Sisters waited a few more seconds for the gas to clear before opening the pod, "A Time Lord. Rather rare. Too valuable to waste in these pods," the Matron screwed up her feline face, considering her options, then she smiled, all sharp and glittering teeth, "I know exactly what to do with him. Right little meddler. Nearly messed up our entire operation. Well, let him help us out. The hospital could always use another line of revenue. Take him to Sister Mira and Sister Giev."

The Matron had one of the younger Sister run up for a wheelchair, bundling the unconscious Time Lord into the chair. They took him down several flights in the Intensive Care Unit, finally coming out into the very heart of the operation. A vat bubbled and gurgled, the Flesh unit, and two graying Sisters moved lithely when they saw the Matron, "What have we here?" one crooned, tilting the Doctor's face up, examining him.

"A meddler. A Time Lord meddler," the Matron hissed, smiling a little once the two exchanged looks, "I want you to make ready the donation pod. Hook up some life support. He wanted to meddle, we'll make him a part of our system. I'm quite sure there are some black market buyers for Time Lord semen," she stroked his dark hair, grinning, "Make him comfortable."

She left them to it, knowing that they would get it done. Sister Mira, her tabby fur long grayed and Sister Giev, still retaining her looks despite being one of the eldest Sisters. The Matron left the youngster who had pushed the Time Lord down with them to help out.

Sister Giev, with the youngster, Sister Mira, heaved the Doctor from the chair. Surprisingly, he was quite heavier than he looked. They deftly removed his clothing, folding and piling it away into a storage container, then situated him into the pod.

The Sisterhood often got those folks that were down on money willing to sell blood or semen or ova for a little credits. This pod was specially designed to do so for those that had issues with needles or what not. Kept them at ease will the process was initiated.

It would work well for an unruly Time Lord.

They had just gotten everything in place when he began to wake. Sister Mira was hooking a feeding line into place when he came to. She smiled, patting his head, "All will be well," she said in a comforting tone, backing up as the pod sealed.

The Doctor writhed, realizing something was going to happen and he wasn't going to like it all.

Then, the machinations activated and he was gasping. The pump was slow and methodical, working along his cock until it stiffened fully, then it suctioned on completely. At first, the Doctor could tell that it was testing, finding out how his body worked, and then the motions became more sure and he was cumming.

It backed off, letting him recover. He panted, looking inside his little prison. IV lines were taped, feeding in various chemicals into his body. The Doctor was just beginning to pinpoint what exactly when the machine began again.

It wasn't until the pump stopped for the sixth time did he realize that he hadn't cum yet since that first time. He felt so desperate...so needy. Again, it started, pumping him full and ready to burst, then it stopped. Again and again. The Doctor was writhing against the bindings, starting to beg the machine to let him cum.

He screamed and pleaded and begged and cursed until his throat was sore.

It was all automated now. The Sisters had moved on to something else. They would come back and check on him every so often. Would play with the settings. But the pleas would fall upon deaf ears. Food and waste were automated. The orgasms and the edgings, all automatic.

Deep in the bowels of the complex there was a Time Lord who had meddled in his last affair.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please...please...no...no more," he begged, words falling upon uncaring ears. The nurses gave him no more thought than one of their machines.

They had pulled him from the pod only two days ago. How long he had been inside, he had no idea. They gave him no information, only bundled him into another sterile room deep in the bowels of the hospital.

Now they had him strapped down to the bed, tubes feeding something into his veins. They changed out the bags every day, writing upon their clipboards as they observed him.

The Doctor pulled on the restraints holding him to the bed, skin slick with sweat.

"Controlled shock. Clear."

His body jerked, the electricity surging through his groin. He gasped, feeling nothing but pleasure from the sensation. The cat-faced nurses jotted it down, then sent another current through.

"The Matron wants this to be tested next," a younger Sister presented a vial, her sharp teeth glistening as she spoke. The other Sisters prepared their test subject, rearranging equipment and getting him ready. A system flush sent any remaining chemicals out of his body, leaving him fresh and ready.

He still wasn't used to it, the flush, being a horrible process. He was still dazed when they slid the needle into the crook of his arm. They waited to be sure the new cocktail was surging through his system, then set to work testing it.

Hours of stimulation went by, hours of agony on his behalf, though the Sisters gained a lot of joy. He never came...not once. Oh, how hard he tried, but he just...couldn't.

"The Matron will be pleased that it works," one of the Sisters pronounced, writing the results down and sent it, along with all of their other research, off to the head of their order.

"Get some rest, little test subject, we are quite sure the Matron will have something new for you in the morning."


End file.
